


Earth's Best Defender

by mariana_oconnor



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Iron Man Armour - Freeform, Stained Glass, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Traditional Art, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_oconnor/pseuds/mariana_oconnor
Summary: Artwork for Tony Stark Bingo Round 2.Square: S4 - Art Format: Stained Glass





	Earth's Best Defender

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for the Tony Stark Bingo. Some of the details were lost when I scanned it into the computer, but it looks okay. Done in watercolour first, then the lines added with ink.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28umbtd)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](https://mariana-oconnor.tumblr.com/post/183636014101/earths-best-defender-tony-stark-bingo-s4).


End file.
